mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Human Civilization (Map Game)
Earth........a small blue hunk of rock, floating in the vast darkness of space, yet one of the most beautiful things in the Universe. Each star, each world has a story to tell. This is the story that Earth leaves behind, and this is the story of humanity.........the year is 5000 BCE and civilization has just emerged. Rules #Be plausible. #Civilizations in this game are all player-created. #Turns will be divided by a period of 1000 years in the initial stages, which will be reduced to 300, then to 100, and to 50 and to ten, and to one and when a civilization reaches a certain technology level, half-years. #Stick to your technology level, or develop your industry to get ahead but no nation can pass more than a tier at the time, and this take's some time #All nations start in tech level 1. Note that all civilizations begin from scratch, including starting in one specific location or territory. #No nation knows of the others in the beginning, each is equally isolated. #For invasions Use algos, there will be as well algos for tribal confederations in the future to avoid confusion. #Vassalization of Tribes takes longer than usual the vassalization of civilizations due to its structure. #Vassalization of States take from 5 to 25 years depending on how big is it in comparison to yours, Same applies to confederations #There is a known world border for each regions, which is no more nor less than 15px from the coast of the civilization's mainland. #Nations technology levels, will allow or not certain actions, if you do an action that is not tier allowed you will get punished. #Higher tech level nations get a +3 bonus per each tier higher they are to its enemies in defensive wars and a +2 in expansive wars. #Each nation will have number code to select which nations starts a new trend or discovery in random election, this numbers begin from 1 to 10. #A province can revolt from its parent nation if mods, or events in the region occur and the central government don't act to defend the province. #Ethnic Cleansing will yield -2 per each turn the main nation has executed in a non primary or provincial center in the last 15 turns. #The start of the game is in year 5000 BCE. #Lower tier nations cannot take higher tier nations in less than a century, even if they get 95% or so of scoring in an algo. #Nations pages will be needed to establish certain information of player nations. #There can be religious civil wars. #Players can play as their vassals in the case their main nation has been taken. #Different culture provinces may very easily revolt in case of a long extended war. #Colonization is conquering territories farther or outside your home continent, or planet, depending on how far we proceed into the game. #To avoid over expansion for sea fairing expansion, There's going to be a Known World Border (or Known Space Border, which again depends how far we proceed into the game) which is the in-game definition of the known territory (Sea, land or space) by one nation. For now, the KWB is set at 15 px away in the sea, and 5 px away from the nation border inland. #Geography and climate will affect how your civilization, and society in general develop, in addition to the actions of each civilization in the game. Example: At turn here a sort of ice age starts, and then we see that having an effect on how society develops, as well as how separate empires and nation-states develop. Map Moderators Creator: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 22:40, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Head Moderator: Moderator: Moderator: Moderator: Nation-States and Tribes North America *Rosatila Civilization (OTL New Jersey) - [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox) South America Europe * Azuritam civilization - firesofdoom (located in southern Italy, on the Mediterranean coast) * Blakitza civilization - Revolution 9 (talk) (located in European Russia) Asia *Firxjanx Civilization (located in Western Xinjiang) - Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 23:19, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Africa Oceania *Takawai Tribal Confederation (located in North New Zealand) - QuebecanCanada (talk) 11:42, February 6, 2015 (UTC) The Game 5000 - 4000 BCE Category:Map Games Category:Human Civilization (Map Game)